


Marks of Ownership

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing Kink, Double Penetration, Glasses kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Xeno, dave wearing sollux's glasses and shirt, double-bulge Sollux, top!sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sollux/Dave*</p>
<p>for the kink meme</p>
<p>Sollux finds Dave wearing something of his, and realizes a kink he's never thought he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Long fill, basically all porn. Enjoy!

The sound of a door clicking shut was what roused Dave from his sleep, and he pushed his head out from the nest of blankets to check the time, eyes squinting even though the blinds were closed and there was barely any light in the room.

Brain still hazy from sleep, Dave managed to focus on the numbers of the digital clock only at the third attempt.

As he finally read the time correctly, he groaned and buried himself back into the blankets, not willing to wake up this early.

For a moment he contented himself with the feeling of being warm and comfortable, the familiar weight of three blankets cocooning him, until he realised that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t get back to sleep.

Once his brain was awake, it was awake, and that was it.

Sighing, Dave resurfaced into the world once again, ruffled hair peeking from the blankets, red eyes glancing around the room, this time searching for Sollux.

The double-ended recuperacoon where the troll slept was empty, but there was a trail of goo on the floor that ended in front of the door, and Dave correctly assumed Sollux had woken up and had gone to take a shower.

Not really willing to leave his nocturnal nest, Dave let his head flop back down on the pillow, and stretched leisurely, popping a few bones as he arched off the mattress.

Sollux didn’t take as much time as Dirk in the shower, but he did have a maniacal need to get sparkly clean, especially from the sopor clinging to his skin, and Dave wasn’t even sure if the troll would return to the bedroom afterwards, so he had all the time in the world.

The clock –and his internal one now that he was fully awake– said it was almost six am, so Sollux was probably up to work on his programming. Dave was familiar with the troll’s schedules, and knew that usually Sollux never did get much sleep to begin with, preferring to spend the time coding or creating programs on the computer.

Feeling particularly lazy and also feeling justified about taking it easy, especially since it was too early for him to be up, Dave pushed the covers back and slid his legs out of the bed, shivering when he felt the cold floor under his bare feet.

He grunted. If there was something he disliked about Sollux’s house it was how the heating only worked half of the time –it was one of Sollux’s favourite jokes whenever Dave complained about it– and Dave usually slept naked, cuddled up with as many blankets as he could fit in a single bed.

Unfortunately, buying a spare bed for when Dave came over wasn’t as expensive as buying a spare coon for Sollux to keep at Dave’s apartment (not to mention there wasn’t enough space for one to begin with), so it was usually Dave sleeping at Sollux’s hive and not the other way around.

Cracking his neck, Dave looked around the room for his clothes, but couldn’t find them. It dawned on him that he’d dropped off his shirt and pants in the sitting room during one mad dash to the bedroom, when he and Sollux had been all over each other, and flushed a bit at the reminder.

That meant having to walk out of the bedroom naked, possibly freezing his hot Strider ass, to gather his clothes and then hope they weren’t cold from having been on the floor during the whole night.

That was _not_ an option.

Dave caught the edge of something black peeking from the edge of the bed, and he stood up, smirking in satisfaction when he recognised one of Sollux’s shirts thrown carelessly on the headboard.

At first he thought it would be a tight fit, but when he slid the garment over his head, the shirt fell down on his body, covering him up to his thighs, and he blinked down at it in disbelief. When had Sollux grown that much?

The shirt was warm against his quickly cooling skin, and it smelled like Sollux –a mix of his deodorant, honey and something else– and Dave shivered, feeling the coarse texture brush on his naked skin.

He remembered being the first to undress the night before, throwing himself at Sollux, enjoying the feeling of his clothed body pressed against his own bare one, and Sollux’s hands trailing down his sides, tugging him close…

Dave swallowed and blinked, shaking himself out from that train of thoughts. He stepped towards the door, shivering when he felt the shirt caress his thighs and the curve of his ass.

The touch was soft, feathery, but it caused an instantaneous reaction, and Dave hissed, shivering slightly.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel like leaving the bedroom anymore.

Shuffling until the back of his knees hit the bed and sitting down on it, Dave bit his lower lip and tugged the shirt down on his lap, parting his legs a bit and massaging his lower belly through the cotton.

A finger trailed down, brushing over the length of his cock, its outline barely visible under the thick material. He didn’t need to hurry up, he could take it easy…

He slumped down on the bed face-up, and tugged the collar of the shirt above his nose, taking a deep breath; Sollux’s scent, powerful and intoxicating, filled his senses, and he pushed his hips up, palming himself through the shirt that belonged to his boyfriend, massaging his quickly hardening length slowly.

Dave hadn’t been able to look at himself in the mirror yet (there were none in Sollux’s bedroom, because he always needed to have two, and placing two mirrors one in front of one another created an amusing chain reaction that unnerved Sollux), but he remembered every spot the troll had kissed and sucked on, and he knew there were a few reddened hickeys covering his neck and hips.

He pressed a finger down on one, shivering, and breathed deeply, eyes fluttering close.

“Hnn…”

He indulged himself in a bit of fantasizing, recalling the previous night as he wriggled more into the blankets, his legs parting as he pushed himself away from the edge– then he was startled when the ball of his foot hit something metallic that fell off the bed, clattering on the floor.

Startled, he rolled over and shuffled to the edge of the mattress, pushing himself up to his hands and knees, and peered on the side.

Discarded on the floor were Sollux’s glasses.

Sollux had probably dropped them there on his way to the bathroom, as he disliked having his lenses wet or slimy.

Dave leaned forwards, stretching his arm out, and carefully picked up the glasses, holding them into his hand before smirking as he slid them on. They were not shades, so he could still see the room, but the sudden split between red and blue made his head spin, and he grunted, sitting back on his heels, squinting a bit.

The realization that he was wearing his boyfriend’s glasses and _also_ his shirt sent a thrill down Dave’s back that he wasn’t expecting.

He threw his head back, hand sliding back to his neglected cock, gripping it from above the cotton, massaging it more urgently, feeling less inclined to take it slow now.

He jutted his hips forwards, humping his hand, and groaned, enjoying the pleasure cursing through his body, his other hand quickly moving down, sliding under the shirt to cup his balls.

The dual stimulation made him moan softly, but a sudden noise coming from behind startled him, and he turned around in a flash, lifting one knee up.

The bedroom door was open and Sollux was standing there, naked except for a small towel around his waist, various soap bottles scattered on the floor at his feet; he was staring at Dave, mouth slightly open in surprise.

Caught in the middle of jerking himself off into his boyfriend’s shirt, Dave cleared his throat and felt his cheeks turn red.

“Heh,” he licked his lips, shifting around to face the rightful owner of the shirt he was wearing. “I guess that’s exactly what it looks like”.

No point denying it, after all, and even though he’d been surprised before he could actually start jerking off for real, Dave wasn’t going to feel ashamed for that.

Sollux swallowed thickly, fingers gripping the surface of the door as he stared at his matesprit, for once speechless.

 

Dave was kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but the shirt Sollux had been wearing the night before and Sollux’s glasses, discarded on the bed on his way to his morning shower.

He could see the way his shirt was slightly big for Dave’s build, though not by much –he was finally growing in size, filling up and he’d recently gained at least one inch on Dave, though the human had probably not noticed it yet– but the way it fell on his body, barely covering his privates, made something stir inside Sollux, bubbling under his skin like lava.

There was a small tent in the front and it was easy to guess what Dave had been doing.

The sight was so hot Sollux found himself suddenly breathless.

 

Sollux had finished showering and had realised he’d forgotten one of his towels in his respiteblock, so he’d hastily made his way back there to grab it, pushing the door open only to find Dave’s ass greeting him from the bed. The human was crouched, facing the other way and looking at something on the floor, and his ass was jutting up, peeking from underneath a shirt long enough to cover most of his rear.

Suffice to say, Sollux was getting a good eyeful.

Then, Dave had straightened his back, shuffling with something on his face Sollux couldn’t see, and right when the troll had been about to call out for him, Dave had thrown his head back, hands moving lower to touch himself.

Sollux had dropped the flacons of shampoo all over the floor.

“Sol?”

The troll blinked, realising that he’d been staring at his matesprit without saying anything, and swallowed thickly, feeling his mouth oddly dry.

Dave slid out of bed, the shirt riding up slightly, offering Sollux a quick, fleeting sight of Dave’s hard bulge before it disappeared again as the human started walking towards him. His eyes looked darker behind the troll’s glasses, but he looked good wearing something different from his usual shades.

Not to mention _the shirt_.

Sollux was hit by a vertigo of lust, so thick he almost felt lightheaded.

It was stupid –it was just a shirt like any other. Dave owned a lot of shirts, even some that matched Sollux’s colour theme, blue red and yellow… but this was different somehow.

This wasn’t a simple shirt, or one the troll happened to like on his matesprit (and there were a lot). No, this was one of _Sollux’s_ shirts.

Dave approached him, and Sollux’s eyes followed him, gaze focused on the way the shirt brushed against his thighs, tenting up where Dave’s bulge was, still covering it from Sollux’s hungry stare. Slowly, Sollux looked up, noticing the few hickeys he’d left on Dave the  previous night, and the sight only served to make him feel even hotter, a wave of pride burning inside his stomach, making his chest hurt and his fingers twitch.

There wasn’t _enough_ of them on Dave’s body, though. He was wearing his shirt, and his shades, and he looked so hot, but it wasn’t _enough_.

Standing in front of his boyfriend, Dave looked at him in the face, noticing the way Sollux was looking at him, eyes lingering on his shirt, then on his neck, then up until their eyes met, and he couldn’t help smirking.

“Like what you see?” he drawled out, trailing one hand down, brushing against his clothed nipples before he lingered above his hardening erection.

There was a fire in Sollux’s eyes that made Dave feel hot and cold at the same time, his heart speeding up at the sight.

Sollux gritted his teeth, breathing loudly through them, and much to Dave’s surprise, his throat started vibrating with a low, continuous noise that at first he couldn’t decipher; then, as it grew progressively louder, Dave finally realised what it was –Sollux was _growling_.

The sound sent a shiver down his back, and his cock reacted accordingly, twitching, but he was feeling slightly unnerved.

He wondered if he was behaving like that because Dave was wearing something of his. Maybe he disliked having his clothes worn by others… he couldn’t know, the subject had never entered their conversations.

Shit.

“Here,” he tried to look casual and smooth as he reached up to take off the glasses, but Sollux darted forwards, fingers wrapping around his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t… don’t take them off,” he ordered, the growl making the words vibrate.

Dave swallowed, his hand falling limp to his side.

He felt the air around them sizzle with heat, and licked his lips again. He didn’t feel threatened. If anything, he felt…

Sollux shifted even closer; Dave blinked, eyes focusing on a small bead of water rolling down the side of the troll’s neck, and he had to fight the urge to follow it with his lips to lick it away.

The hand trapping his wrist moved away, touching his elbow, then trailed up to the sleeve of his shirt. It lingered there for a second, then traced the seams of the shirt down Dave’s side and lower, warm fingers caressing his thigh before following the curve of his ass, where it disappeared under his shirt.

Dave’s breathing faltered, the touch making his skin tingle, and watched as Sollux’s other hand reached out to cup his cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing against the glasses Dave was wearing.

Sollux wasn’t angry, that much was shiny clear.

“Fuck,” Dave breathed as their faces moved closer, feeling Sollux’s hand slide his shirt up, holding him by the small of his back, in a way that smelled distinctly of possessiveness. “You really like this, do you?”

“Yeth,” Sollux groaned, pressing fully against Dave, dragging him closer. “Fuck _yeth_ ”.

Their lips were hovering close, not yet touching, and Dave slid his hands up Sollux’s chest, caressing his skin, then moved them lower, untying the towel.

Sollux answered this by pressing them together, moving his hips against his own, and Dave hissed when his cock rubbed against layers of cotton.

He was already hard, and he wrapped both arms around Sollux’s shoulders.

“Why?” he asked.

Sollux’s fingers cupped his ass again, massaging it, and Dave shivered every time they brushed right under his cheeks, tickling the sensitive skin of his thighs.

“Becauthe…” Sollux had to pause, because his growling had turned into a crackling noise. “You’re mine,” he breathed out, almost in wonder.

Dave’s eyes fluttered close on their own accord, the words filling his chest and groin with warmth.

“Fuck,” he gasped out when Sollux’s hands parted his thighs from behind, fingers moving between them to roughly caress his skin. “Ok, say that again”.

“You’re mine, Dave,” Sollux rasped, and squeezed his thighs, finally pushing himself against the human’s lips, kissing him harshly.

Dave murmured a soft ‘yes’ against his mouth, parting his lips and nailing at Sollux’s back, tugging him even closer.

Their lips moved together, tongues twisting and dancing, tasting each other, and Sollux growled again, hands gripping Dave’s legs next to his knees, yanking them upwards and making the human trip, his full weight resting on his lover’s arms.

He gasped into the kiss, reflexively clenching his hold around the troll’s shoulders, and had barely enough time to wonder when had Sollux turned so strong that he could lift him up before Sollux moved, stumbling towards the bed.

Dave arched his back and brought both legs around Sollux’s hips, holding his own weight, and he felt the towel finally slip off as Sollux toppled them both onto the mattress, falling on top of him without even breaking their kiss.

A split tongue traced his lips, then pointy teeth bit down on his lower lip, pulling on it, and Dave brought both hands up, grabbing one horn on each side of his lover’s head, thumbs massaging their base.

Troll horns weren’t usually sensitive to the touch, being just blocks of keratin and bones, but years of psionic energy flickering around them had caused the nerves connecting the horns to the skin to flare up, and every time Dave’s fingers stroked them Sollux twitched and shivered, ripples of lust trickling down his back, further stirring his bulges.

Dave could feel the result of that pressing against him, twin bulges sneaking out from Sollux’s sheath, bypassing the shirt to coil around his cock, and moaned helplessly when they wrapped around it, stroking its side and moving in tandem around it.

“Ffffuck,” he moaned when Sollux’s mouth trailed to his ear, tongue licking the lobe, sucking it into his mouth, tugging at it at the same time as his bulges started a teasing massage on his cock, sliding between his balls and curling around them. “Ah… ah…”

With his mouth free, Dave found himself unable to stop the moans from coming; he was loud, really loud whenever Sollux touched him, and the troll enjoyed those sounds pouring out from his matesprit lips, always trying to get him to make more and more of them.

And now, with Dave wearing his shirt and even his glasses… Sollux wanted him to _scream_. He wanted Dave to be so loud all the neighbours would hear him, and they would all know whom he belonged to.

Hands free, Sollux grabbed Dave’s sides and shoved him down harder on the mattress, teeth nibbling his throat, sucking viciously right under his chin, hissing when his bulges slid against heated skin, trapping Dave’s human bulge between them.

Dave’s fingers trailed from his horns down, rubbing at the muscles of his neck, sliding to his shoulders, caressing them, then moved lower and Sollux reached out, grabbing his wrists tightly and pushing them away.

“No,” he growled, feeling Dave’s pulse flutter right under his lips. His voice had settled onto a deep growl, and he could feel the sparkle of his psionic powers sizzle above his head, around his eyes and horns.

Dave’s arms fell limp on the bed, surprised at the heated denial –Sollux loved it when Dave played with him, tracing his nook and stimulating the base of his bulge, so why…

Choking on a moan, Dave arched his back when one of the bulges started rubbing between his cheeks, massaging his entrance, and shivered whenever the tip passed by the tight ring of muscles without pushing in.

“W… why?” he asked, lifting his hands up, trying to reach Sollux’s horns again, only to have Sollux push him down again, holding his arms against the sheets.

The troll looked down at Dave, swallowing thickly at the sight of his symbol proudly displayed on Dave’s chest, of his neck covered in old and new bruises, of his legs parted around him, of the way his bulges were playing with Dave’s length, and another soft growl left his throat.

Dave shivered at the sound again, echoing it with a breathless whine.

He had never heard Sollux growl before –not even during some of their passionate bouts of rough sex. It was different from usual. It made the troll seem vicious. Dangerous.

Hot.

It made Dave feel like control was slipping from his fingers, and the thought instead of scaring him only served to excite him even more.

They had always shared control between them, giving and receiving pleasure equally, tracing each other bodies and finding out every spot that would turn the other crazy, but this–

Sollux looked hungry, hot and possessive, and the heat inside Dave’s belly made it clear he was enjoying that a lot.

“I want to eat you up,” Sollux breathed, tracing a path down Dave’s neck with his lips, circling his nipples from above the shirt.

Dave bucked up when the troll’s tongue ran over his left one, licking and lapping at the shirt until it got wet, and one of his bulges mimicked the motion against his hole, teasing him.

“Tathte every inch of you, until you’ll beg me to thtop teathing you, and then,” Sollux groaned and sucked on the nipple, grazing it with his teeth, and his left bulge pressed down more firmly on Dave’s muscles while the other stroked his cock, “… and then I will pail you, thove my bulgeth inthide you, _hard_ and _fatht_ ”.

He punctuated every word with a small lick of his tongue and a push of his bulges, and Dave stuttered, aroused to the point it _hurt_.

“I want you to thcream my name so loud that even KK can hear it on the other thide of the city,” Sollux growled, sweat rolling down his chin as he forced his bulge to continue its rubbing, instead of shoving it deep inside his lover.

He sank his teeth into Dave’s nipple through the fabric, sucking on it and listening to the yelp of the human underneath him, “I want to thrutht into you over and over and… _over_ …”

“Ah…” Dave swallowed, his mouth dry. “S-Sollux…”

He tried to tug his wrists away from the steely grip of the troll, but he didn’t quite manage to, and to be honest with himself, he was too turned on to really try too hard.

Sollux’s words had created a blanket of lust that was almost tangible around him, making his body heat up so easily he almost felt embarrassed.

The soft, continuous massage on his lower half was only adding to the fire, without really offering enough pleasure to be satisfying, a testament of Sollux’s promise to tease him, and Dave arched up towards him, searching for more friction.

“Beg me, Dave,” Sollux’s voice was barely a whisper now, heated and throaty. “ _Beg_ me to fuck you… beg me to pound you into your thoft, human bed until you can’t walk…”

Dave watched his lover through tinged shades, panting, and wriggled a bit.

A part of him resisted to Sollux’s request, not wanting to give in so easily, despite the heat burning into him at the troll’s dominant strike, so he closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down.

It didn’t work –Sollux’s bulge continued its slow, teasing thrusting, and his mouth was doing things to his nipples that made him shiver and gasp, every breath now a small moan.

Dave felt his resolve crumble every time the bulge around his cock tightened its hold, sliding against his balls, slick and hot, and he gasped out Sollux’s name when its tip curled around the head of his cock, rubbing against its slit.

Sollux’s shirt rode up, exposing Dave’s belly.

“Ah–” Sollux tugged Dave’s arms and kissed a trail to his elbow, then attacked Dave’s hip, nibbling at the sensitive skin of a small scar, and Dave choked another moan by biting his lip. “Nnnnh–”

“Don’t,” Sollux looked up, eyes narrowed, and growled. “Don’t thilence yourthelf,” he ordered, and shuffled until he was pressed flush against Dave, holding him down. “I want to hear you moan for me”.

He pushed down harder, his body sliding against Dave’s, and Dave arched against him, legs wrapping more tightly around his hips, panting hard as he bared his throat for the troll.

Sollux growled again, attacking the offered skin once again, and continued thrusting down, his bulges incessantly continuing their teasing stimulation.

There was no way Dave could restrain all the small, whiny moans spilling out from him, not even if he tried to silence himself –the pleasure building inside him was making it hard to breathe through pressed lips, the sounds tumbling out of him freely, with every stroke and thrust.

“Ah… ah… hnnn… Sol…”

It was maddening, because there wasn’t enough stimulation for him to feel satisfied, but the slow, even stroking was driving him crazy.

He tried to add more friction by forcing Sollux’s hips down with the heels of his feet, but Sollux slid one knee between his thighs, forcing Dave’s legs apart and down against the mattress, pinned by his own weight.

Dave whined loudly, realising he was completely trapped without means to move, but the thought only served to make him feel even hotter. With a soft, needy groan, he tried once again to arch up, and once again he was pushed back down.

Sollux held all the control.

It was maddening. It was… it was so fucking _hot_.

“You like thith,” it was Sollux’s turn to tease, almost in wonder, as Dave tried desperately to buck into him, moaning. The troll couldn’t deny that Dave’s reaction made him pleased and hot all over.

Groaning, Dave pushed against Sollux’s unrelenting grip on his wrists. “I… fuck… Sollux…” there was no denying that he did like it, though, his cock already leaking pre-cum. “Yes… gods, you are…” he shuddered, not knowing how to put into words just how hot he found Sollux’s growling, his possessiveness. “I love this”.

Sollux shivered, lowering himself down, and his bulges wrapped around Dave’s cock again, stroking it gently.

Dave hissed and moaned, writhing and cursing, but there was no way Sollux would stop this maddeningly slow pace unless he begged, and his resolve crumbled completely when Sollux’s bulges slipped underneath him, pushing his ass up to rub between his cheeks at a better angle.

The bulges were pressing down right under his balls, making his insides tingle, and Dave knew perfectly well just how good it would feel having them hit that spot from the inside, and _shit_ , he wanted Sollux to cease the _teasing_ and just get down to the _fucking_.

“Fuck, Sollux, please, ohGod _please_ ,” he gasped when one of the bulges prodded at his entrance, hot and slick, the tip pushing until it was inside and then stopping, barely an inch deep. “Yes, please, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me hard, own me, please, give me more, Sollux, Sol, _please_ –”

Sollux visibly shuddered above him, a sharp intake of breath.

Then Dave felt the bulge, slick and slippery with Sollux’s genetic material, push against his muscles, sliding inside him slowly, with an undulating movement that almost made him cry.

He was still stretched from the previous night, from having had Sollux’s bulge inside him for a good part of the evening, and then in the shower, and the troll’s natural lubrication made it even easier; it felt good to be slowly filled, Sollux’s body against his, keeping him still, moving at his own pace, retreating a bit for every inch gained, only to slide further inside.

Everything was hot and burning, and Dave tried to reign control of the waves of pleasure.

The troll was sopping wet, too, Dave could feel the slickness against his rear as Sollux continued pushing inside, stretching him, and the image was so hot he groaned loudly, shuddering.

Sollux was excited because Dave was wearing his clothes, and Dave was excited because Sollux was acting possessive on him because of that, and in turn, that seemed to make the troll all the more dominant.

Lost in the cycle of lust, Dave opened his mouth and moaned loudly, his cock twitching as he shivered. There was too much stimulation, too much heat curling around him, the feeling of being filled up, massaged and held down, Sollux penetrating him, his other bulge sliding against his cock, and Dave closed his eyes, arching his back, trying to hold back, but it was coming–

“ _Ah_ –”

With a soft, pathetic moan, Dave stiffened and climaxed all over himself.

Sollux gasped when he felt Dave’s inner muscles squeeze his moving bulge and stilled, eyes wide as strands of white splattered on his shirt, and Dave, cheeks flushed and eyes turned into slits, stared up at him, embarrassed.

“I… you…” Dave moaned again, but his erection didn’t soften. “Fuck, Sollux…”

Sollux froze. His chest felt heavy, tight with lust and want, and a strong wave of possessiveness washed over him, pushing all air out of his lungs.

He tightened his hold around Dave’s wrists and leaned down, shoving his hips against Dave’s, and growled lowly in his throat as he smashed his lips against Dave’s mouth.

The growl made Dave’s lips vibrate and tingle, and he gasped when Sollux’s bulge moved again, shifting all the way in with a single, smooth thrust, sliding without stopping, filling him up.

The troll sucked, nibbled and licked at Dave’s mouth, uncaring that his shades were knocked slightly askew on the human’s face, attacking his lips again and again until they were swollen and bruised from kissing.

The angle wasn’t good, he couldn’t slip in as deep as usual, but he enjoyed the complete control he held over his matesprit. His bulge twitched inside Dave, squeezed tightly by the human’s inner muscles, and started moving, undulating and retreating, trying to get used again to the tightness.

When Dave gasped into the kiss, eyes wide, Sollux nibbled on his lower lip a little too hard and a small droplet of blood trailed down Dave’s cheek.

Sollux followed it and lapped it up, split tongue licking his lips before returning to his fierce kissing.

“Hmm–” muffled by the troll’s mouth, Dave’s moans and groans continued with each stroke of his insides, the bulge moving in ways no human cock ever could.

Dave pushed his thighs up, twitching, and his hands clenched into fists then relaxed again; he wanted Sollux to let him go, but at the same time, he didn’t want to. Sollux’s grip on him was tight and unrelenting as he pushed him down on the mattress, not letting him up, and he just wanted _more_.

“Hmmm– nnnngh…” with Sollux still doing wonders to his mouth, and his bulge sliding inside him, gaining speed every few thrusts, the other still curled around his balls, slicking them up with Sollux’s genetic material, there wasn’t an inch of Dave that wasn’t vibrating and shaking in pleasure.

“Ah, ah–” Sollux’s lips moved to his neck again, biting down on it, though not harshly, on one of the already bruised spots, and Dave trembled at the mix of pain and pleasure, lips finally free to moan out loud. “Ah… gods please, Sollux… ahnnn…”

Sollux shifted his weight and hoisted himself up a bit, slamming down again. He wasn’t exactly comfortable as he was also holding down Dave’s legs, and thrusting into him from that position was difficult, but he was reluctant to let Dave move even an inch.

The sight of him sprawled on the bed, unable to move, completely helpless under him triggered something fierce inside of Sollux. The fact that Dave seemed to like that just as much only made it better.

Still, if he wanted to fulfil his earlier promises – _make him beg, make him scream_ – then he had to give up on some of this tight control.

Sollux looked down at Dave for a moment, and seriously considered asking Vriska or Dirk for some bondage rope. Appeased by the thought, he relented.

Slowly he moved up, sliding halfway out from Dave, and the human reacted with a disappointed groan, his inner muscles clenching instinctively to keep him in.

With a smirk, Sollux licked his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed.

He slipped between Dave’s legs, pushing them apart with his thighs, and Dave breathed in relief, his legs latching instantly around the troll’s ass again, pulling him down, and Sollux let himself sink all the way in again.

The new position aligned them better, and Sollux knew exactly where to go; his bulge found the bundle of nerves that Dave called prostate –his pleasure gland– and started rubbing it, knowing it would drive Dave crazy.

Dave reacted instantly, making one of the most beautiful sounds of pleasure Sollux had ever heard.

Wanting to hear more of those sounds, Sollux massaged Dave’s prostate for a while, grinding lazily against him, then he held his bulge stiff and started slamming into his lover with quick hip thrusts, mimicking the way humans pailed.

His bulge was longer than a normal human cock, and he had the advantage of being able to direct it wherever he wanted, hitting Dave’s prostate and sliding against it every few thrusts, only to ignore it for the next few, teasing Dave mercilessly.

Dave’s moans turned louder and louder, a stream of ‘yes’ and ‘harder’ which only fuelled Sollux to do exactly that, ramming into Dave over and over, his bulge licking and stimulating every inch of Dave’s insides.

His other bulge wrapped around the human’s cock, latching onto its heat, squirming; it felt good, hard and slick with their combined genetic materials, and Sollux hissed in pleasure as he continued rocking against Dave.

Every time he looked at his lover, something like hunger kept growing inside him like a volcano bubbling to the surface, and he bucked down, pushing Dave against the mattress in an attempt to reach further inside.

Dave answered this with a loud, keening noise, nails digging into his own palms, desperate to hold onto something but unable to.

His lover was deep inside him, buried to the hilt, stretching him and lavishing him with attention, and Dave could barely take it.

Everything was blurred by pleasure, everything but Sollux, pressed flush against him, the focus of all of Dave’s world.

“So-Sollux… hhnnnn… ah–” Dave could virtually do nothing except tug Sollux harder into him with his legs, but the more his prostate was stimulated, the less he could control his muscles, too busy moaning and gasping to do much else.

He writhed and arched and moaned, and Sollux continued pushing into him, relentlessly massaging his prostate.

Higher and higher, Dave felt the pleasure grow inside him, closer and closer to the top, the tight coil inside his lower belly expanding, making his body tingle, so close, so–

Sollux stilled.

It was painful for him too, the sensation of Dave’s tight muscles around his bulge, squeezing him, was heavenly, but he still stopped.

He wrapped his other bulge around Dave’s cock, right at the base, and it coiled around it instantly, clenching down on it.

The sudden rush of pleasure stopped all of sudden and Dave crashed back into his body, panting hard and writhing.

He was burning, his whole body aching and tingling. He was so close, and he knew that he needed nothing to topple over, just some more powerful, burning friction and the pleasure would swallow him whole, but–

Sollux wasn’t moving, completely still –sweat rolling down his chin at the strain, but still unmoving, and the pressure around his cock made even thrusting up towards him useless.

“S-shit…” Dave felt boneless.

There was no energy in his arms left to push Sollux and topple them around to ride him, no energy left in his body to do more than wriggle pathetically, sounds of pure need slipping out from his lips as he tried to arch and grind against the troll’s frame holding him down.

“Sollux… Sol… Sol, please… hnnn… aah…” he scraped at the back of Sollux’s legs with his feet, trying to force the troll to move again, but in vain.

Panting harshly, arms trembling with the strain to keep himself up and also hold Dave’s arms restrained –though he didn’t have to do much anymore, Dave looked like he wouldn’t be able to move even if he was freed– Sollux swallowed twice, almost giving in to the urge of letting his bulges move again, needing the friction, needing Dave’s moans… but he resisted, focusing on his lover’s flushed face.

“Dave,” he murmured. His voice was thick with lust and desire, and also rough, the growl still present. His matesprit didn’t seem to hear him. “Dave,” he repeated.

Red eyes blinked slowly, and just as slowly focused on him.

“Beg,” he ordered. He licked a small spot on the edge of the human’s mouth.

Trying to think, brain hazy with lust and heat, Dave slumped down on the mattress, panting hard.

“Sollux…” he moaned again, shaking his head slightly. “M-move… ah…” the curls of pleasure were still there, almost painful, but not quite.

There was so much heat, but he wasn’t as close anymore; he still craved the pleasure, though, the feeling of Sollux moving inside him, of his bulge caressing him –fuck, he was getting hot at the mere thought– he wanted him so much it was almost _too_ much.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded, red eyes half-lid in pleasure, cheeks crimson, lips bruised and swollen and red, skin covered with hickeys.

“Hmmm?” the troll’s split tongue traced his upper lip, breathing deeply.

“Sollux, please, m-move” he felt Sollux’s bulge twitch inside him, but the troll was still motionless, still in control. Fuck… he needed… “I want your mouth on me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think anymore, I want…” he swallowed, “Just fucking do it already, I’m..” He squeezed his eyes shut, voice dropping a little in volume. “I’m yours.”

For a moment, Sollux was still. Dave opened his mouth, ready to beg shamelessly to have that bulge move again, but then–

Everything turned into blurry motion.

Sollux growled –a deep sound, throaty and raw, and it shot through Dave’s body like an entirely different kind of pleasure; then Dave felt the grip on his wrists tighten, and Sollux moved on him, heavy and hard. The bulge inside him writhed half-way out, and Dave almost sobbed, legs wrapping themselves around the troll’s thighs to stop him from leaving, but…

He _didn’t_ move away.

Something else prodded at Dave’s entrance, already stretched wide by one bulge inside him, and it was only when that something started wriggling its way in that Dave realised this was Sollux’s _other_ bulge.

“Oh–”

Dave had tried multiple times to make Sollux penetrate him with both bulges at the same time, but the troll had always refused, too worried about hurting his matesprit despite the amount of preparation Dave had done on himself, but now…

“Yes, yes, yes,” he stammered, arching his back and parting his legs wide, feeling the bulge slowly force its way inside him.

The feeling was unlike what he’d felt with three fingers, or even four, or with a bulge and Sollux trying to slip in another finger, cracking under Dave’s pleas –this was more than that, an entirely separate bulge, and it was wriggling in with barely enough time for Dave to get used to it.

It was almost impossible to fit in –impossible, and yet Sollux was still pushing in. The strain of keeping the bulge inside him still was showing on his face, on the way he was gripping his wrists, in how tense he felt against him… but Dave was having an equally hard time focusing on anything that wasn’t the second bulge.

He was stretched so wide it was almost painful.

Still, the feeling was _good_ –Dave fell limply on the bed, panting hard and moaning every time the bulges squirmed inside him, squeezed hard between his muscles, and if not for Sollux’s hand tightly wrapped around his cock, he knew he would have climaxed right then and there for the second time, unable to control himself.

His cock was hard and burning in Sollux’s grip, and the fingers flexed unconsciously the more Sollux pushed in.

Being inside Dave was always good –it didn’t feel like a nook, wet and velvet and moving along with the bulge, but it was hot and tight, offering enough stimulation on its own to be even better– but with both bulges inside, it was just too much.

Sollux had always felt curious about what it would be like, pressed fully inside his matesprit, pailing him with both bulges at once instead of just feeling that heavenly pressure on one of them, but this was…

This was…

“D-Dave…” he hissed, his growl wavering for a moment into a whine.

Dave answered with a low moan of his own, and it sounded so desperate and wanton that the heated hunger inside Sollux’s chest flared up again, washing away everything but the need to claim Dave as his own again.

When he was finally sheathed fully inside, buried so deep he couldn’t even twitch without feeling the heavenly pressure, eyes close, Sollux paused and breathed through his nose, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would moan unashamedly at the feeling.

The heat surrounding him was squeezing him, wanting him to move just as much as he wanted to, and he knew that if he gave in, he would lose it – but he needed to know that Dave was fine, first.

Completely still, sweating in strain, Sollux continued breathing until he could finally open his eyes again.

The first thing he noticed was that Dave was trembling –every inch of his body was shivering and shuddering, and his cock was twitching in his grip, swollen and so hard it must be hurting, pre-cum leaking from its tip and drenching Sollux’s fingers.

His face was contracted in a tense grimace, eyes shut as well.

“D-Dave,” feeling suddenly guilty and worried, Sollux pushed closer, almost letting go of the human’s wrists to caress his face. “Are you–”

“S… Sol… hnnnng…” Dave’s red eyes fluttered open, and Sollux was left breathless by how hazy and hungry his lover looked. “P… please… ah… aaah…” there was no indication he was in pain at all. “Move… or… or…” he tried to come up with something, but then he gave up, slumping down on the mattress, arching his back, his hips jutting upwards in an attempt to make Sollux move.

He was so full –Dave didn’t consider himself a size queen, but gods, the feeling of having so much inside him that was bordering on painful was _addicting_. Sollux was inside him with both of his bulges, and Dave felt a wave of heat at the thought that he was able to _take_ it.

He’d be smug about it, if not for the fact that and he was having a hard time breathing and the troll wasn’t even _moving_.

Sollux observed his matesprit with wide eyes, and something snapped inside him.

His instinct was to move his bulges together, lavishing every inch of Dave’s insides with attention, making him scream, but it couldn’t work –there was virtually nowhere to move. His bulges twitched and writhed, but there was not enough _space_.

Dave was still making those breathless, pleading noises, fuelling Sollux into action, and he gave in, forcing his body to move, slowly moving his hips, slipping out from Dave and then slamming back in.

The reaction was instantaneous, and loud, just like Sollux wanted.

Dave arched his back, pushing up to meet Sollux, and the sound that left his lips was positively primal and raw.

Sollux smirked; the knowledge that he was driving Dave crazy, that he was making him scream, that all his neighbours would hear, would sizzle in the knowledge that Dave was his, that he was claimed… it made everything better.

He pushed down harder, and sparkles of psionic power rose from his eyes and horns, flickering in the air as he continued thrusting as hard as he could.

“Ah– Sol, Sol, _Sol_ – aaah…. F…fuck… _aaaaahnnn_ …”

Teeth found their way to Dave’s neck, sucking and biting, licking the bruises already there, and Sollux faltered in his pounding as he clung to Dave’s body, his bulges taking turns in sliding in and out of him.

Dave’s sounds of pleasure were still loud, and the troll knew that if Dave realised that, he would be embarrassed about them, but there was no way to hide how much his voice was riling him up.

He wanted to continue, make Dave come until there was no more to give, until he broke down, until he was so exhausted he couldn’t lift one finger, let alone leave the bed.

He wanted Dave to wear his shirt when they went out, as a mark, as a sign that he was taken, and he would gladly wear one of Dave’s to show the world that he also belonged to the human.

The thought only made Sollux fuck Dave harder into the mattress, the whole bed shaking with the strength of his thrusts, his own growls and moans joining Dave’s louder ones.

“Ah! Aaah… ah, ah, hnnnng–”

Dave was lost. Reduced to a puddle of goo, with no time to think or form coherent thoughts due to the continuous waves of pleasure, he could only ride it and vocalize his pleasure, and hope Sollux would never stop.

He was being rough, but Dave didn’t care –he loved it. He loved the way Sollux continued fucking him, sending him in overload. He loved how the pleasure was so intense he almost blacked out at one point, he loved the feeling of his cock pressed between their bodies, squeezed and massaged but mostly ignored. He loved Sollux’s bulges and how they were shoving deep inside him, spreading him apart. He loved every touch and nibble and lick of Sollux’s lips and teeth and tongue on him.

He didn’t want any of this to end.

The coils inside him tightened, and Dave sobbed as he tried to stop it, tried to hold on so that Sollux would not stop, but it was too much–

Sollux could feel the change in Dave as soon as he lost his private battle, feeling him tighten around his bulges so much it turned to a painfully tight grip. He hissed through his teeth and focused on coaxing Dave to come, grinding down and pushing the human more onto the mattress–

“Ah– aah… ah, ah, Sol–”

Sollux’s lips found his own again, and Dave sucked on his tongue, sinking his teeth into it as he came.

Dave felt like he was sinking, his orgasm lasting forever as he shook, twitching and sobbing and riding it, white splattering all over the expanse of Sollux’s shirt, mouthing his lover’s name over and over with what little breath he’d left.

The troll felt a small twinge of pain when Dave’s teeth sank in his tongue and halted his movements, choking on the tight heat wrapped around him, but his bulges still twitched inside Dave, helping him ride out his orgasm.

He was always beautiful –when he was rapping out silly rhymes, when he spouted nonsense to hide his romantic side, when he confidently walked into a room, attracting everyone’s attention, when he arched up underneath him, when he smiled… but he was so much more beautiful in the afterglow, cheeks burning crimson, and so utterly undone.

Sollux felt his pectoral cavity constrict around his blood pusher with a strong wave of pity and love, and simply stared, basking in the beauty of his matesprit.

It took Dave a while to recover from the aftershocks, and when he did, eyes fluttering open, he realised he was still biting down on Sollux’s tongue, and relaxed his jaw.

Instead of retreating so he could apologize, Sollux continued kissing him, tongue intertwining with Dave’s, throat vibrating with a soft purr.

“Hmmm–”

Dave lazily kissed back, feeling sated and boneless, and waited for Sollux to slowly retreat from inside him, already mourning the loss of feeling so full.

After a while, though, Dave started wiggling, his heart finally slowing down to a normal pace, and realised that Sollux had no intention to move.

“Hnnn… S-Sollux?” he licked his lips and swallowed, his throat feeling a bit raw. “Are you…”

With a smirk, Sollux nuzzled his neck, then moved up to kiss his ear, making Dave stifle a shiver at the tickling.

“Yeth?” Sollux was still purring, and the sound vibrated right through Dave’s chest.

The sound he used to make when he was content wasn’t really a purr in the way Earth animals purred, and more like a weird mix of a purr and a low-key clicking, but the term trolls used to describe it was nearly impossible to pronounce in Earth language, so Dave had long since settled with ‘purring’.

“You are… ah…” Dave wiggled a bit more, and in retaliation, Sollux’s bulges twitched inside him.

Though he was technically spent –he had climaxed twice in a very short amount of time– Dave felt a remnant of pleasure trickle its way up his back, and he reacted with a soft whine.

The feeling of the bulges still inside him was making him ache, but the way they were still pressed against his prostate was distracting.

It still felt really, really good, even if that good was growing to be uncomfortable.

Finally, Dave’s brain started working again, and he realised exactly what having Sollux still in him meant.

“F…fuck, you didn’t–”

“Dave,” Sollux’s voice was tinged with something –not despair, just a deep longing that made Dave’s insides ache with a similar want. “Dave…”

The soft murmur was followed by Sollux starting to move again, and Dave choked on his breath. His legs, that had been abandoned on the mattress, twitching, returned swiftly around Sollux’s hips.

“Sol, I don’t think I… hnnnn… I can…”

Sollux’s hands trailed down his arms, freeing him, and the troll wound one arm around Dave’s hips, holding him close while he caressed his face with the other.

Not knowing what to do with his newfound freedom, Dave blinked, but a new twitch of the bulges inside him had his arms fly up and around Sollux’s shoulders, nails digging into his naked back.

“Sol–”

“Pleathe,” Sollux shivered, panting harshly against Dave’s neck. “I want you, I need you…”

He was still moving, not as roughly as before, but in a way that coaxed Dave to respond, even if he’d thought his body couldn’t anymore.

The edges of his vision were blurring, and white spots were dancing behind closed eyelids, and Dave knew that he was dangerously close to fainting, but…

Dave shuddered and moaned softly, still turned on like there was no tomorrow. He could barely take it, but he was greedy, he wanted it, he wanted _more_ , more of Sollux inside him, more of his kisses, of his possessiveness.

He wanted it all.

His prostate was massaged slowly, and Sollux kissed him, wanton and desperate but building it slowly, and Dave whimpered against the troll’s lips, coils of pleasure setting all of his nerves on fire.

It hurt a bit, but at the same time Dave welcomed it. The slower, needier movements of Sollux on top of him _,_ the way he continued pressing inside, the overwhelming intense feeling from deep inside, the soft edge of pain…

Good… so _good_ …

Dave’s moans dissolved into murmurs, just his lover’s name over and over, “Sol, Sol, _yes_ –”

Sollux shivered and clutched at Dave’s body, wanting him closer; his bulges were overly stimulated and burning with need, and he felt himself finally edge closer.

Heat was pooling from the tip of his bulges to the core of his nook, his inner muscles twitching and clenching around nothing as he continued thrusting shallowly, buried so deep there was only pleasure and heat and his whole body shook with the strain to keep going.

Dave kissed him languidly, sloppy and wet and shivering so much Sollux felt the overwhelming need to wrap himself around his lover, though he knew Dave wasn’t cold, but merely shivering out of pleasure.

Sollux slipped one hand between them, fingers slick with sweat and Dave’s genetic material, fumbling until he was gripping Dave’s cock, hot and burning in his palm, and tugged it in time with his thrusts.

“Dave,” he murmured, kissing every inch of Dave’s face, and he murmured his matesprit’s name over and over as he continued thrusting into him. “Dave, I love you”.

Dave choked and sobbed and dug his nails deep into Sollux’s naked back, riding his third orgasm as he felt Sollux finally come inside him, bulges tensing and flailing as much as they could in such little space and psionic sparkles cracking around his head.

Genetic material spilled inside him and Dave gasped at the sensation; Sollux cursed and pulled out a bit, shuddering as he rode his climax, the rush of liquid from both his nook and bulges splashing all over Dave’s lower body and the mattress.

The sensation was almost too much, and Dave hid his face in the crook of Sollux’s neck, lips pressed against the skin and arms tight around the troll’s shoulders in a vain attempt to hold onto something.

When his eyes cleared and he was able to focus on his surroundings again, Dave collapsed back down on the mattress, the world spinning around him, feeling exhausted.

Sollux slumped on top of him, panting and shivering, and after a few seconds, his psionics died down again and he groaned, feeling sated and relaxed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sollux pulled out, his bulges already curling on themselves to return inside him, and Dave let out a soft breath as his muscles relaxed to a normal state.

He felt tired, woozy and boneless, but his body was tingling in the aftershock, feeling sated and warm, and he smiled tiredly at his lover.

“Didn’t know you had it into you, babybee,” he muttered, voice not louder than a whisper.

Sollux licked his lips and snorted. “What did you expect?” he purred, nuzzling Dave’s neck. “You were too hot to rethitht”.

He couldn’t see a single spot that was unmarked, and he nodded to himself, satisfied, tracing every bite and mark with a finger.

“I dunno,” Dave murmured, but there was a smile on his face. “Can’t say ‘m disappointed, thou,” he added.

For a moment, they remained silent, Sollux still draped on top of Dave, neither wanting to move, then with a soft, disappointed sigh, Sollux pushed himself up. “Can you thtand?”

Dave lifted one eyebrow and offered him a pointed look.

“Yeah, I guethed ath much,” the troll didn’t even look sheepish. “What about a bath?”

“Only if you’re gonna be my prince charmin’, Sol,” Dave yawned, eyes fluttering close. He said something else, but his words came out jumbled, and Sollux smiled.

“Dave?”

“Hmmrrgh?”

Sollux leaned down a bit, breathing into Dave’s ear. “Will you do me a favour?”

A grunt was his only reply. He smirked.

“I want you to wear my thirt when you go out,” he breathed. “Promithe me you will do it?”

Another noise of agreement, and Sollux’s grin widened.

“That ith a yeth,” he declared.

Dave was asleep, breath evened out and lips slightly parted, and Sollux rearranged him on the bed, sitting up to stare at the mess they had caused.

Licking his lips, Sollux admired all the red hickeys on Dave’s neck, his ruined shirt, his parted legs covered with his yellow genetic material, and allowed himself a small sound of satisfaction.

Still, the sheets were ruined, and if he wanted to avoid Dave’s complaints when he woke up later, he’d have to clean up, or at least move him where he would be able to rest.

Sliding out of the bed, Sollux straightened his back with a crack and wobbled over to his recuperacoon, nodding to himself before aligning his psionics and lifting Dave right off the bed, carrying him until he was above the coon, then down into the sticky sopor slime.

That would take care of his sore muscles, at least.

Dave didn’t wake up when the slime covered him up to his neck, sign he was truly out of it.

With a small smirk, Sollux decided he wouldn’t mind joining his matesprit, so he slid inside the other part of the coon and wrapped both arms around his lover, holding him close with his head above the surface of the sopor.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, too.

 


End file.
